


Music is the moonlight (in the gloomy night of life)

by girlinacrown



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Right?, i think in songs so..., music drabbles, this was the next logical step
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlinacrown/pseuds/girlinacrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Olicity drabbles based off the songs running through my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This gun is loaded

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Red Hands. This drabble has been running through my head since about mid season, but I only just got around to writing it. So picture it at the height of Felicity Ray flirting and Felicity Oliver tension

Felicity was done. After what he did, he did not have a right to be jealous. He chose this. He chose to push her away, and now he has to deal with it. Ray, who does not have his head up his ass, is interested. And goddamnit so is she. Whenever Oliver starts to act like this, it always reminds her of this one song that she loves, but that it's hard to listen to now. But right now, with him in the lair throwing a tantrum, she's gonna blast it just to make a point. From the way Oliver tensed when it started, she knew he recognized it.

I know that I messed up a few times or watcha wanna call it  
I know if I fell down, you'd change the way that I saw it  
I put it on the line for this time only  
(Is that what you really want?)

I can't see that I got red hands, I'm colorblind singing (day-oh)  
Don't put the blame on me, child, the damn thing gone wild (day-oh)  
Never wanted to be fooling you, can't believe I was ruining you  
(Is that what you really want?)

At this point, Oliver had turned around and was looking surprisingly guilty. She was so focused on him, even now that she didn't notice the chorus, but she did hear when the next verse started. The one that sums up how she feels pretty much perfectly. So she sang along, because you know what, this is a much easier way of conveying how pissed off she is.

I've seen it all before, you back out, and everything's changing  
I needed something more, you stepped down, so what are you chasing?  
I'd put it on rewind for this time only  
(Is that what you really want?)

She was feeling better now, and turned around, getting ready to leave, when Oliver started to sing.

I realize that I got red hands, I wanna change this (day-oh)  
Don't ask me why I choose to lie, I stay blind, oh (day-oh)  
It's clear to me that you are fuming too, your accusations are burning through-oo  
(Is that what you really want?)

Frustrated that she wasn't allowed her big dramatic exit, she turns around and sings back at him, but he doesn't back down. Together they stand there, almost yelling the lyrics until the song ends.

Oh yeah, oh yeah-ah, that gun is loaded

That gun is loaded, but it's not in my hand  
That gun is loaded, but it's not in my hand  
The fire burns, I'm not the one with the match, man  
That gun is loaded, but it's not in my hand

Oh yeah, oh yeah-ah, that gun is loaded

Oh yeah, oh yeah-ah, that gun is loaded

And then the spell breaks and she turns around and walks away. And if she doesn't notice him staring at his hands, maybe that's for the best.


	2. I will not ask you where you came from

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but I'm currently obsessed with the song Like Real People Do by Hozier, and it just feels like it fits, although I'm kind of ignoring what's going on in the plot right now. whatever

Felicity's happy. And she knows that Oliver is too, at least right now. She also knows that he's trying, really hard, to not be unhappy about the past. And she's pretty sure, that the best way to help him, is to just be there. It's not to ask questions, or poke or prod, but simply to hold him, and let him know she's there. That's half the reason she's never called him Ollie. At first, it was because she didn't know him well enough, and certainly didn't know him at all before the island. HE wasn't Ollie to her, he was Oliver. But now, she makes a point of not shortening it, to try to keep him in the present. It's how she tells the difference between them. The pre-island dickhead was Ollie. But the man she's in love with? He's 100% Oliver. And sometimes, when he just can't quite sleep, because of all the demons chasing him, she'll put her arms around him, and start humming softly, under her breath, a song only he can hear, until he calms, and softly starts singing it back. She's never liked the verses much, she's always felt they sounded like they'd given up, and didn't care. But the chorus always seemed to calm him down.

I will not ask you where you came from  
I will not ask and neither should you

Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips  
We should just kiss like real people do

  

They always seemed to remind him he didn't half to be perfect, and him, in the here and now, was enough for her. And she knew that wasn't everything, and he still had to face those demons, but it was enough. He would calm down, and right before he drifted off to sleep, she made sure to give him a quick kiss, like real people do.


End file.
